Turth or dare (or torches)
by ButtercupxButch210
Summary: The Powerpuff teens and Rowdyruff teenagers play truth of dare with torches that YOU give them or they can do the rest of the show in heaven with there counterpart :) R&R tell me dares or dares or DARES please oh and truths to (DARES) rating is K-T, but T to be safe
1. S,S,S: Songs, Secrets, and Stuff

ME:** Hey it's me ButtercupxButch210 and I'm starting a truth or dare with the PPG and RRB (teens)! Say hi everyone *giggle* I SAID SAY HI!**

Buttercup: **OK, sup.**

Bubbles: **Hello *waving and smiling***

Blossom: **Hi **

RRB: **Sup!**

ME: **OK, the 1****st**** torcher questions I mean truths and dare will be from me. **

**1****st**** Buttercup truth or dare **

Buttercup: **Dare**

ME: ***evil laugh* Ok I dare you to sing 'I'd Lie' by: Taylor Swift. **

Buttercup: **No way **

ME: **OR you could do 1 show in heaven with Butch!**

Buttercup: **OK I'll sing**

Butch: **Aw**

Buttercup:** Lets get this over with**

**I don't thank the passenger seat has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his live and I count the colors in his eyes**

**He never falls in love he swears as he runs his fingers though his hair **

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't thank it ever crossed his mind **

**He tells a joke I fake I smile when I know all his favorite songs **

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue born an the 17**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie **

**He looks around the room intently over looks the truth **

**Shouldn't a light go on? **

**Doesn't he know that I've had his memorized for so long **

**He sees everything in black & white never nobody see his cry **

**I don't let nobody see me with him with him **

**He wouldn't mind**

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue born an the 17****th**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie **

**He stands steers and walks away my gosh if I could say **

**I'm holding ever breath for you **

**He'd never tell you **

**But he came play guitar**

**I thank he con see though everything but he heart**

**1****st**** though when I wake up is my gosh he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up and wait for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue oh and he kills me**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie**

Buttercup: **Happy ***crossing her arms*

ME:** Very, ok next Bubble Truth or Dare**

Bubbles: **Truth**

ME: **Ok is it true that you called Boomer cute when you where 6 **

Bubbles: **What? NO! (sweeting & blushing)**

ME: **I thank not, please turn your attention to the T.V **

***T.V comes down i turn it on and it's the fight from 'The Boys are Back in Town'***

PPG & RRB (6) fighting

Girls go in a huddle

Blossom: OK girls I thank we know what we have to do

Bubble: *raising her hand* I want the blond I thank he's CUTE

Buttercup: Man your weird

***T.V fades and is off***

Bubbles: **How did you get that?**

Blossom: **Yeah, are you like Mojo and have cameras all over the world **

ME: **Yes, why?**

Blossom: **0_o** **No reason **

Me: **Ok the next dare is a dare for 2 and 1 is Blossom, now which boy should do the dare with her.**

***Brick stretches his arm out***

ME: **Ok, Brick thanks for volunteering, I was going to make Boomer do it but what whatever.**

Brick: **What **

ME: **The dare is 20 minutes in heaven, and Blossom you have to let Brick do whatever he wants to you OK!"**

Blossom: **WHAT, hey wait**

***I push the two in to the closet***

***20 minutes later***

***I open the closet and let them out and Blossom is freaked out***

Buttercup: **What did you do to her?**

ME: **You don't have to answer that if you don't want to **

Brick: **Ok**

ME: **Ok Butch, Boomer you didn't get a truth or a dare so, (and I just made this rule up) :), you have to go into the fan room.**

Butch: **FAN **

Boomer: **ROOM**

ME: **Their girls too**

Boomer: **Is dare an option?**

ME: **NO, *I push them in* It takes more than dares to get people to read and review **

**So PM me truths and/or DARES or dares for 2 (or torcher PLEASE let it be torcher PLEASE) **


	2. Author

SO sorry it took so long (school) BUT review more and I'll use more free time on the stories BUT they won't be ending anytime soon. PLEASE read _**'Dimension Switch'**_too the more reviews and viewers the faster the upload.


	3. S,S,H: Song 2, Secrets 2, and Heaven

_Chapter 2_

ME: **Welcome back to truth or dare, and I special thanks to LuvChipmunkPPG who me the DARES and truths, now lets get started**

Blossom: *Looks at the dare then laughs* **this is going to be historical.**

ME:** OK, LuvChipmunkPPG's DARES are: **

_1: I Dare the Rowdyruff Boys to dress up like the Chipettes_

_Brick is Brittney_

_Boomer is Jeanette_

_Butch is Eleanor _

_And sing: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk (Yes wigs and makeup are acceptable)_

**So boys are you Yes or No **

Boomer: **No wa… **

ME: **Just a reminder if you don't do the dare you must play the rest of the show in heaven with your counterpart. ***Smiles evilly*

Boys: **Fine **

Girls: **We'll get the costumes **

ME: **Well they get the costumes here's a message I will enjoy **

**I'm very sorry I didn't upload sooner (school) and of you read Dimension Trouble the teen and 10 that's in the review is for the sequel sorry, and if you don't read than READ and review on it **

ME: **Ok boys ready**

Boomer: **Is it to late to do the heaven thing**

ME: **YES, now MAN UP AND ****SING **

**THEY SING ***_Sorry got lazy so no lyrics. SO go on YouTube and listen the song if you wont * _

Boys: **Happy ****_(_**_blushing)_

ME: **VERY, now I have another dare and it's for 2 and it's so evil. I would love to thank Yin for the evil dare.**

_I dare Butch to tell Buttercup a secret no one not even his brothers know. Buttercup has to do the same. (Put them in a room __alone__) _

Buttercup & Butch: **Say what now**

**_*They some how get pushed in a room*_**

ME: (Evil smile)

**_IN THE ROOM_**

Buttercup: **So what's the secret? **

Butch: **I sometimes stay up and watch the stars**

Buttercup: **Say wha**

Butch: **Your turn**

Buttercup:** I…um… I **(sigh) **I enjoy skirts & dresses **

Butch: **Now I say wha**

Both: **Don't tell anyone or else **

**_Meanwhile_**

ME: **OK, so Blossom, Bubbles would you like to do heaven or TORCHERS**

Brick & Boomer: **Torchers, torchers, torchers**

Blossom: **Can we have a moment? **

ME:** 5 MINUTES**

**_*Bubbles & Blossom whisper for 4 minutes and 55 seconds*_**

Me: **5…4…3…2…1 SO**

Blossom & Bubbles: **Heaven **

Brick & Boomer: **NNNNNNOOOOOO**

**_*They get pushed in a closet*_**

_P.S I'm going back & forth between FAN ROOM & THE REST OF THE SHOE IN HEAVEN _

**_Bye puppies & kittens _**


End file.
